


Please

by Spatzi



Series: I wanna grab both shoulders and… [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Professor Tom Riddle, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi/pseuds/Spatzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You shouldn't smile like that, professor. No. No, not just in that way. You shouldn't smile in any way. You shouldn't smile at all.</i>
</p><p>Harry implores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

You shouldn't smile like that, professor. No. No, not just in that way. You shouldn't smile in any way. You shouldn't smile at all.

 _Why?_ , you may ask.

Because I say so.

I can just imagine you repeating yourself, an eyebrow raised, amusement tugging on your lips. _Why?_

Because it makes me think of things... like the stillness of the world against the pounding in my chest and the headrush I feel when—No. Just no; I can't stand it.

 _And what, pray tell, is it that you cannot stand?_ I know you'll prod. I can just see you now: head tilted to one side, eyebrow back in its original place, in perfect symmetry with its brother. You've lost your amusement. There is a blankness on your face, but your eyes are lit with something else...

Just. _Please._ Don't smile, professor.

Because a smile on your lips reminds me of the fingernail cuts on your hips, and I want to see you between my sheets again, with my hand between your thighs and your taste on my lips.

So please don't smile, professor. Just don't.

At least, not until tonight.  _Please_.


End file.
